


Can't I Just Keep Them Both?

by CrispyKpop



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, I suck at tags, Kris and Sehun fighting for Tao, M/M, Romance, holy shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrispyKpop/pseuds/CrispyKpop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started by Sehun suggesting Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Zi Tao to look for a house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a preview of what is gonna happen later on in the story.

"Look it's either one of the two just pick one." Baekhyun said concern for his best friend.

 

"You make it sound so easy Baek." Zi Tao complained looking at the pictures of the two men.

 

"It's easy if you asked me between Chanyeol and Kyungsoo I'd pick Chanyeol." Baekhyun replied

 

"Okay, first of all your dating him that's why you'd pick Chanyeol and second, Jongin would KILL if you got close to Kyungsoo." Zi Tao commented

 

"Okay, let's put it this way who do you mostly have wet dreams about?" Baekhyun asked before taking a sip of his expresso

 

"Kris." Zi Tao replied quickly and blushing deeply remembering one of his dreams

 

"Boom! There you have it. Go for Kris." Said Baekhyun clapping

 

"But Sehun is really sweet and caring. And I've known him longer. He's even kissed me before once." Zi Tao said looking at his iced coffee

 

"Then go for Sehun!" Baekhyun said starting to get angry

 

"But there's something about Kris that makes me feel comfortable when I'm around him. The time he hugged me I felt warmth. I wanted to say like that forever." Zi Tao said looking at Baekhyun "I don't know anymore." wanting to cry

 

"Tao..." Baekhyun said patting Tao's head

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"I told you too fuck off Kris." Sehun yelled at him still hugging Tao.

 

"Fuck off? Did you just tell me to fuck off?" Kris said bursting out laughing "Make me."

 

"You're gonna regret saying that." Sehun yelled letting go of Tao walking over to Kris and pushing him

 

"You push like a little bitch." Kris said with a smirk on his face making Sehun more angry

 

Sehun punched Kris on the stomach. Making him fall on the ground

 

"That all you got." Kris said standing up and running to Sehun to punch him of his face and stomach. Making blood come out. 

 

Zi Tao stood their looking at the two as they were fighting. Punches and kicks landing on their beauty faces and skin. Blood on their knuckles and coming out of either the lips or nose. It was unbareable for Zi Tao. The two he loved fight over him. He just standing unable to do anything. Feeling hopeless.

 

"Stop." Zi Tao said in a low voice while the two continued to fight.


	2. Who is this man?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: So much BaekYeol in this Chapter

"Tao! I'm home!" yelled Baekhyun coming back from work waiting for a reply "Hm? Is he not home?" Baekhyun walked up stairs to his roommate's room. "Seriously you gotta stop going out late at night." He said looking at his roommate sleeping.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Hm? What time is it?" Zi Tao said lazily before getting his phone from the bedside table "3:59 am." He set his phone back down on the table "it's almost 4 am." he mumbled closing his eyes again. "It's 4 am! Oh fuck!" He yelled falling off his bed. He got up and quickly changed.

 

"Byun Baekhyun! Get up it's 4 am! We're late!" Zi Tao said bargaining to Baekhyun's room

 

"Deeper Chanye- TAO!" Baekhyun yelled pulling the sheets over his and Chanyeol's naked bodies.

 

"Uh."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Ugh, seriously who has sex at 4 in the morning?" Zi Tao complained

 

"Leave me alone. Anyways your the one that decided where we should live. Honestly who wakes up at 4 in the morning just to get ready for school. It's literally in another town. It's a good thing we're in university unless we'd be wasting more gas than we already are." Baekhyun argued

 

"Why don't you guys just move in the city?" They heard a voice coming from behind where they were sitting. "And good morning Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Tao."

 

"Ah, Sehun." Zi Tao said with a light blush on his face.

 

"It's not easy finding a house here Sehun." Chanyeol said scratching the back of his head

 

"Well, I'll help you guys find a place. Also I think it's time for Chanyeol and Baekhyun to find their own place Tao is constantly finding you guys have sex and I'm sure he feels uncomfortable." Sehun suggested

 

"For what so you could go to Tao's place and fuck him hard like those wet dreams I'm pretty sure he has. Hey I say fuck it lets find our own place Bacon." Chanyeol said with a stupid smile on his face.

 

"Chanyeol!" They all said

 

"Anyways class about to start we'll talk about this later." Sehun said walking out of the room.

"Bye Sehun." Zi Tao waved then let out a sad sigh

"When are you gonna tell him?" Baekhyun asked looking at him

 

"I don't know. Anyways I don't think he even likes me. Have you seen how he is around Lu Han?" Zi Tao replied looking down at his table.

 

"They could just be best friends." Chanyeol commented

 

"Girls said they've seen them kiss before." Zi Tao replied looking up at both old them

 

"Oh come on dude Yu Kai Le started that rumor. She loved drama ever since we've been in middle school. She's pretty much just following Sehun around. Remember she has a major crush on Sehun." Baekhyun pointed out

 

Zi Tao let out another sigh. And just put his head down on the table.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The guys went looking and looking for a house, but couldn't find one. They really were tired of waking up at 4 in the morning just to go to a university that was really far away from where they lived. And Zi Tao was getting tired of finding Chanyeol and Baekhyun having sex everywhere around their house. Normally Zi Tao would be finding them on the couch either Baekhyun was riding Chanyeol or Chanyeol sitting up and making Baekhyun bounce on him. Zi Tao tried to ignore it but he just couldn't Baekhyun was just so loud screaming Chanyeol's name in pleasure. And here is a little secret Zi Tao never told anyone but he would sometimes masturbate as he heard Baekhyun moan and scream.

 

"Ugh, seriously we're never gonna find house at this rate. We've looked everywhere." Chanyeol complained taking a drink if his soda.

 

"You're right. I'm tired of waking up so early." Baekhyun said resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

 

_**'I got that Good I got that Good Good I got it I go-'** _

 

"Hello?" Zi Tao answered his phone in a sad tone.

 

"Tao where are you guys at?" The voice on the other line said

 

"Sehun I'm at Jongdae's cafe. Why you asking?" Zi Tao wondered

 

"Oh, good stay there. I have really good news for you guys!" Sehun excitedly said from the other line before he hung up.

 

Zi Tao looked at phone wondering what was the good news.

 

"No, I told you I don't want to "Baekhyun said to Chanyeol

 

"Come on baby." Chanyeol whined leaning in to kiss Baekhyun.

 

Zi Tao just looked at the kissing couple in front of him and blushed. "I wish I could do that with Sehun." He mumbled to himself. Baekhyun let out a low moan.

 

"Chan-" Baekhyun broke this kiss but then Chanyeol leaned closer so they could be kissing again. Baekhyun pulled away from him once more "Park Chanyeol stop it!" He scolded him "I told you we aren't gonna do it in a public bathroom just because you're horny!" 

 

Zi Tao just stared at the weird couple. He still couldn't comprehend how those two could even be dating. They were complete opposites from one another. They've been dating since they're last year of Jr High. They were an odd couple. One was normal, while the other was not so normal. One was a giant while the other was tiny. One was quiet while the other could never shut up. Odd couple indeed. But still Zi Tao knew they were ment for one another. They were madly in love with each other and no one could change that about them.

 

"Hey guys!" Sehun yelled walking into the cafe with Lu Han.

 

"Sehun, you got here so quickly." Zi Tao said looking at Sehun and Lu Han walk in the cafe.

 

Sehun sat next to the arguing couple. While Lu Han was ordering something for them.

 

"Guys I found a house for BaekYeol and an apartment for Tao." Sehun said happily as Lu Han sat next Zi Tao with their drinks "Thanks Lu."

 

"Woah, you serious Sehun." Baekhyun said looking straight into his eyes. Sehun just nodded in return.

 

"These are the addresses of the house and the apartment. The apartment looks tiny from the outside but comfortable and a nice neighborhood. And the house has a backyard and a garage." Lu Han said giving them a few pictures each.

 

"Woah, the house is nice." Chanyeol pointed out

 

"Right, I knew you guys would like it. How about you Zi Tao do you like the apartment I picked out for you?" He said looking at Zi Tao

 

"It's perfect! Thank you Lu Han. And please call me Tao." Zi Tao replied kindly. Lu Han nodded and blushed a bit.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next day Zi Tao decided to ditch class not like his professors cared. He decided to ditch class to take at the apartment that Lu Han told him about.

 

"You must be Mr. Huang." Said a tall man "I'm Im Jungsuk the owner of these apartments." 

 

"Nice to meet you Mr. Im." Zi Tao replied with a light bow

 

"Here let me show you around the apartment." He said entering with Zi Tao behind him.

 

Zi Tao looked around it was perfect for him. He had a double door to the entrance of the apartment, a huge window to look out of, a, a small green painted kitchen. It was everything he'd ever wanted. Maybe some day he could live here with Sehun with they ever became lovers of course.

 

"I'll take it." Zi Tao said with a huge smile on his face.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"What you foreal!? You already bought the house?!" Baekhyun said on the other line

 

"Mhmm. It's perfect here. I absolutely love it." Zi Tao said walking around apartment a bit.

 

"I already moved some of my stuff over here so I won't be coming home tonight." Zi Tao explained.

 

"Aw really? I gonna miss you Tao."

 

"Don't worry about me Baekhyunnie you and Chanyeol can be as loud as you want tonight."

 

"Really Zi Tao fucking really, anyways I gotta go class about to start bye bitch."

 

Zi Tao hung up before he looked around his apartment. _'This is it. I'll be living on my own from now on. No more hearing Baekhyun moaning and screaming Chanyeol's name. No more seeing a couple arguing over the stupidest reasons. Just piece and quiet. Piece and quiet.'_ Zi Tao went to BaekYeol's house to get a few more things. Before going to Jongdae's cafe.

 

"Tao shouldn't you be at the University? It's Monday and you have school Monday, Wednesday, and Friday right?" Jongdae asked him preparing Zi Tao's drink

 

"I decided to ditch class to do a few errands." Zi Tao replied wait impatiently for his expresso.

 

"Shit it's cold out side." Said a man in a deep voice. Kinda sexy for Zi Tao.

 

"Oh hey your here again. Let me get your coffee ready. Are you gonna drink it here or are you off to work?" Jongdae replied "And why didn't you bring Minseok with you today?" A light blush came across Jongdae's face. Zi Tao was to busy on his phone he didn't bother to listen to the conversation or what the guy with the sexy voice looked like.

 

"Jongdae I gotta go do a few other things bye." Zi Tao ran off out of the cafe and stormed all the way home. He couldn't bare missing his favorite show.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Are you really.....Tuxedo Mask?"

 

"Aaaahhh what the fuck man! What a way to leave off on Sailor Moon Crystal. I wish I had someone like Mamo-chan." Zi Tao said singing along with the ending when he hears a knock at the door. Zi Tao fixes his hair a little bit then opens the door to his new apartment.

 

"Oh hey sorry didn't mean to bother you, but you dropped you wallet at the cafe and I wanted to return it to you." A tall man said. 

 

_'Woah was this the guy that Jongdae was talking to at the cafe. He's beautiful. Perfect brunette hair, perfect colored eyes, perfect sharp jaw line. Man I think I could cut myself if I touched that jaw line.'_

 

"Um, excuse me your wallet." The man said breaking Zi Tao out of his thoughts.

 

"Huh what uh yeah thanks." Zi Tao quickly grabbed the wallet and closed the door and leaned on it _'Holy shit. Who was he? He was beautiful. He looks like a really nice guy, but some how I feel like he's a bad boy. I better call Baekhyun.'_

 

"H-Hello." Baekhyun answered the phone.

 

"Baekhyun I need your help. I just met a crazy hot guy. I kinda just wanted him to undress and fuck me hard at the spot, but I must stay loyal to Sehun." Zi Tao whined to his best friend over the phone.

 

"O-okay first of ah-all your- shit Chanyeol not even d-dating Se-" Baekhyun lead out a gasp before he could finish "Sehun- mm Chanyeol right there and w-why don't y-you just- C-Chanyeol more harder I'm gonna come soon Chan-ah!" Baekhyun moaned out.

 

Zi Tao waited patiently for his best friend and his boyfriend to finish. Hearing all kinds of moans, muffled moans, groans, and Chanyeol's named being screamed on the other line. It's not like it was the first time Baekhyun answered the phone while they were having sex. Apparently it turned on Chanyeol more he wanted for people to that Baekhyun was his and only his well at least that's what Baekhyun told him. Anyways Zi Tao was use to his by now. So that was normal to him. But others it was a bit awkward.

 

"Hey, what's up. Sorry about that." Baekhyun answering properly this time

 

"About the man I told you about." Zi Tao sighed

 

"Oh right, as I was saying earlier as my asshole was being abused by a dick who can't control his dick. Uh, your not dating Sehun and second try meeting him again maybe he could be any someone you don't expect to be." Baekhyun suggested "I gotta go bye bye Taozi. Hey asshole get back clean me up. I can't move for shit you cu-"

 

_**Very odd couple.** _

 

That night Zi Tao couldn't seem to get that tall gorgeous man out off his mind. That's all he thought of weeks the man. He didn't even know his name they only had a small talk about his wallet. Why couldn't he get him out of his mind? 

 

It was 2 in the morning and Zi Tao heard a knock on the door. He lazily stood up and opened the door. Once he opened the door a pair of hands reached out for him and hugged him. Zi Tao thought he heard 'I missed you' coming from the person, but he didn't care he instantly fell asleep in their arms he was really tired that day.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next day, Zi Tao woke up he noticed a pair of strong arms wrapped around his body. Zi Tao blushed a bit "Sehun." He whispered lightly. He then turned around to face Sehun. When he realized this wasn't Sehun.

 

"Who are you?!" Zi Tao yelled getting up from his bed and seeing that he was naked "Did you rape me?! Who are and what are you doing in my apartment?!"

 

"Tao stop yelling it's to early for this crap." The stranger said looking at Zi Tao with angry eyes.

 

**_'Who is this guy? And what does he want with me?'_ **


End file.
